<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howelter Family Fanfic by Sassmore971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412941">Howelter Family Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassmore971/pseuds/Sassmore971'>Sassmore971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dill Howelter, The Sims (Video Games), dan and phil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Medical Procedures, Pregnancy, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassmore971/pseuds/Sassmore971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it over?” Asked Tabatha.</p><p>“Yes,” replied the doctor.</p><p>“Can I see my husband now?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not.”</p><p>Tabatha frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“There were complications during your husband’s delivery. The baby is fine, but your husband has died.</p><p>I’m sorry, we did everything we could.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dab Howlter &amp; Evan Pancakes, Dill Howlter and Tabatha Howelter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Howelter Family Fanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, welcome to my story.<br/>This is the first time I've ever tried writing fanfiction, but I've wanted to try it for a while. I'd like to improve my writing skills so constructive criticism is welcome. (How could that possibly go wrong?).<br/>The following story will not be as lighthearted as the Dan and Phil play sims 4 videos, so please take care of yourselves while reading. </p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Chapter 1</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Dill<i></i></i>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>It was the twilight end of Winterfest, which tends to remind people of the passage of time. The people who aren’t too drunk, that is. It certainly reminded Dill, who also considered himself to be in the twilight of his life. Dill began shuffling towards the back door of his house to go sit on one of the logs outside.</p><p>This year’s Winterfest was probably the best of his life. His personal highlight being watching his son Dab propose to his now fiancé, Evan. Those two had always had a strong bond. Dill had watched it first from when they were both three. Of course, he never expected his son to marry the boy next door (well, technically across the street). It was a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one.</p><p>The second Dill stepped outside he was surrounded by a bright light, made more intense as it reflected off the surrounding snow and into Dill’s eyes. </p><p>“Shit!” Cried Dill as he buried his head in his arms to escape the glow.</p><p>That same moment he felt a buoyancy in his feet. Dill looked down, blinking water away as his eyes adjusted. He was floating. </p><p><i>‘Am I dying?’</i> Dill thought before squinting above and observing a rotating dish getting closer and closer. <i>‘Oh no, just being abducted. Cool.’</i> Dill thought as he moved towards the light. If this wasn’t already the best Winterfest of Dill’s life, it certainly was now. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**********</p>
</div><p>Dill was feeling inspired when the aliens returned him home. He wasn’t sure how long it had been. He looked around as he descended from the sky. The snow was gone.</p><p>
  <i>Crap, it must’ve been ages.</i>
</p><p>Dill walked back inside his house. The Winterfest decorations were still up, so it probably hadn’t been longer than a month. Dill entered his room to find Tabatha half asleep on her side of the bed.</p><p>“Tabatha…Tabatha.” He whispered. </p><p>“Uungh… what?”</p><p>“Tabatha, what day is it?”</p><p>Tabatha sat up and looked at Dill, frowning and tilting her head. “What kind of a question is that?”</p><p>There was a short pause. </p><p><br/>
“…Is it still Winterfest?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah, for about another hour and a half. Go to sleep.” </p><p>Dill did as he was told and climbed into bed. Thankfully, it hadn’t been that long after all. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**********</p>
</div><p>It didn’t take Dill long to figure out he was pregnant. </p><p>He felt uncomfortable the next day but thought maybe he’d eaten too much food at Winterfest. After all, he was surely too old. But the day after that there was no question. He was sick, his back hurt, and he had to pee. <i>All. The. Time.</i> Plus, his stomach had visibly grown. </p><p>Luckily Dalien was out with friends all day, so Dill was sure he and Tabatha would have enough privacy to discuss the issue at hand. </p><p>“Tabatha,” Dill began as he and Tabatha both sat at the dining room table.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I need to talk to you about something.”</p><p>Tabatha frowned. “What about?”</p><p>“A few days ago, at Winterfest actually, I was abducted by aliens again and, well and…” Dill paused. “I think I’m probably pregnant again.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>There was silence. </p><p>“…So that’s why you asked me what day it was.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Silence again. </p><p>“Are you mad?” Asked Dill.</p><p>“No, why would I be mad?”</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s just you’re being quiet and—“</p><p>“I’m thinking.” Tabatha interrupted.</p><p>“…What’re you thinking?”</p><p>“I don’t know… How? Aren’t you too old? Will that complicate things? What should we do? Dill I don’t think we can raise another kid.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“We’re too old Dill. This is the age you have grandkids, not child number three.”</p><p>“You just called me old twice!”</p><p>“I called me old too.”</p><p>“Yeah, but still.”</p><p>Tabatha sighed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Tabatha moved closer to Dill and took his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was quiet again, but it felt a lot more comfortable this time. It was Dill who spoke first.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do either.”</p><p>Tabatha felt Dill shake as he breathed in sort of semi-concealed sobs, covering his eyes with his other hand. </p><p>“Hey,” she said softly, hugging her husband. “We’ll figure it out. It’ll be ok.”</p><p>“Do you really think we’re too old?” Asked Dill. </p><p>Tabatha paused for a moment. Her words were slow and deliberate. “I’m not sure. I don’t know if we’ll be able to keep up with this kid’s pace. I don’t know if we can support this child the way we should. I mean, what would happen to them if we died before they finished growing up?”</p><p>“Wow…that’s blunt.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to think practically. Are we ready to give them 24/7 care? Maybe they’d be better off if we sent them to their other home world.”</p><p>There was a pause again.</p><p>“I think I can see where you’re coming from, but I don’t know if I agree,” said Dill. “We could put a safety net in place for if we died – that’s always a risk when you have a kid, not just when you’re old. We can’t know if they’ll be better of with us or on their other home world, but Dalien seems to have turned out fine. And as far as 24/7 care goes, I mean, we might be old, but we can still do things. If we really needed, we could hire a nanny.”</p><p>“Can we afford a nanny?”</p><p>“We’d have to look into it, but I think so. Maybe we could get Dab and Dalien’s help too.”</p><p>“How much help? After all this isn’t their child, they need to go off and live their own lives.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“And what would our safety net be?”</p><p>“… I don’t know.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>**********</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Tabatha<i></i></i>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Dill and Tabatha still hadn’t decided when Dill went into labour. He sat in a wheelchair, waiting to be transported to the alien infant delivery (AID) machine. </p><p>“Ow, fuck,” said Dill through gritted teeth. </p><p>“I’m right here baby, I’m here,” said Tabatha, rubbing his arm. </p><p>“I know tha— <i>fuck!</i>” </p><p>Tabatha didn’t say anything this time, but let Dill squeeze her hand while all the muscles in his abdomen squeezed him. She looked up at a clock on the wall. It was almost noon. They’d been here since 4AM. Tabatha counted under her breath as the seconds hand ticked by.</p><p>“…58, 59, 60, 61, 62…”</p><p>Then Dill released her hand. </p><p>“Fuck, this is worse than last time.” He said. </p><p>Dill’s head was completely drenched in water, to the point where it was impossible to tell the difference between sweat and tears. Tabatha pressed the button for a nurse. They’d been promised a fast response since this was a high-risk geriatric alien delivery. She and Dill had been given a ‘private’ curtained off area. The midwife said it was so they could both rest peacefully. </p><p>
  <i>Rest, what a fucking laugh.</i>
</p><p>“The last one was 62 seconds,” said Tabatha after a midwife had arrived promptly.</p><p>“Right, it’s time to go then.” He replied.</p><p>The midwife began to wheel Dill to the AID room. Tabatha followed close behind them.</p><p>“You’ll have to wait out here,” said the midwife, turning towards Tabatha just outside the AID room entrance. “The AID room is a surgical theatre, for your husband’s safety only he and medical staff are allowed in here.”</p><p>Tabatha nodded, then kneeled next to Dill. </p><p>“I love you, I’ll be right here waiting for you when you get out.”</p><p>“I love you too,” said Dill, and he was wheeled into the AID room. </p><p>Tabatha slowly got up and shuffled to the nearby waiting room. She sat down but she couldn’t sit still. She pulled out her phone, she put away her phone, her leg was bouncing, she fiddled with her hands and didn’t notice a young man walk up to her until he was right next to her.</p><p>“Hey,” said Evan sitting beside Tabatha. “Dab texted and let me know you where here. Sorry I couldn’t check in earlier my shift was in the ER.”</p><p>“Evan! It’s good to see you,” she replied with a sigh of relief.</p><p>“How are things going?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” mumbled Tabatha. “They won’t let me in the room.”</p><p>“You look tired, how long have you been here?”</p><p>“I don’t know, since 4?”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, that is way too long! You wait right here I’ll get you a coffee.”</p><p>“That’s so sweet of you, thank you Evan.”</p><p>Evan got up to leave, but just before he walked away turned back towards Tabatha.</p><p>“Do you want me to wait here with you when I get back?”</p><p>Tabatha nodded, and Evan walked off. <i>’He’s already been here for hours,’</i> she thought, as a sense of guilt filled her chest with lead. But the idea of sitting here on her own was starting to feel unbearable, like she was mentally bouncing off the walls of the waiting room, stuck and stir-crazy.</p><p>Evan soon returned with two coffees and made sure to talk with his future mother in law, keeping her distracted. That was, until a doctor called for Tabatha Holwtler at the entrance to the waiting room. </p><p>“Is it over?” Asked Tabatha.</p><p>“Yes,” replied the doctor. </p><p>“Can I see my husband now?”</p><p>“I’m afraid not.”</p><p>Tabatha frowned. “Why?”</p><p>“There were complications during your husband’s delivery. Fluid leaked from the alien artificial gestational sack. The gestational sack also failed to detach properly when it was meant to, which caused a lot of internal bleeding. The baby is fine, but your husband has died.</p><p><br/>
"I’m sorry, we did everything we could.”<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>